Dansa
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Hal yang paling tidak pernah Taufan bayangkan adalah Halilintar mengajaknya berdansa. Halilintar/Taufan. Non-Cest. OOC. Gaje. Yang mau bca silahkan :3


Yang punya tokoh bukan aku, tapi animonsta, saya cuma pinjem.

Halilintar x Taufan

Rated T+

OOC, Non-cest, sho-ai, Typos, dsb, RnR!

.

.

Btw, yang gak kuat tolong sediain ember ya~ XDD

.

_=coffeymilk=_

Taufan menatap kearah aula sekolahnya yang penuh dengan huru-hara dengan pandangan tidak minat. Biasanya ia akan sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti acara malam itu tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kelasnya dan duduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Suara musik samar-samar mengalun pelan melalui speaker di kelas tempat ia berada.

Seseorang memasuki kelas dan berjalan kearahnya, Taufan menoleh dan mengerjap kala orang itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ruangan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu dari luar membuatnya susah untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku." Jawab orang itu.

"Hali?" Taufan mengerjap lagi, ada gerangan apa Halilintar menemuinya, "Ada apa?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar diam selama beberapa detik, "..Berdansalah dengan ku." Jawab Halilintar.

"Ah?" Taufan mengerjap lagi, "bisa ulangi?"

"Berdansalah denganku." Jawab Halilintar.

Mulut Taufan menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Halilintar mengajaknya berdansa? Seingatnya, Halilintar bukanlah orang yang menyukai apalagi ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti berdansa.

"Aku… tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar menghela napas, "Ah, sudahlah." Ucapnya lalu menarik Taufan dari tempat duduknya.

Taufan tersentak saat Halilintar memegang pinggangnya, mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Taufan, meletakkan tangan kiri Taufan di atas bahunya. Lalu bergerak, mengikuti alunan lagu yang mereka dengar dari speaker.

Suasana hening seketika, mereka terus berdansa hingga Taufan menghentikan langkahnya karena Halilintar menginjak kakinya.

"Kau menginjak kakiku." Ucap Taufan sambil menatap datar kearah Halilintar.

"Ups, sori." Halilintar terkekeh.

"Ayo katakan, kau sebenarnya tidak bisa berdansa kan? Berapa kali kau menginjak kakiku tadi?" tanya Taufan sengit.

"Ntahlah." Jawab Halilintar, mengendikkan bahu.

Taufan menghela napas, "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mengajakku berdansa tadi, huh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu." Jawab Halilintar.

Taufan diam, lalu terkekeh, "Jawaban apa itu? Baiklah ikuti aku saja," ucap Taufan dan mereka mulai berdansa lagi, "kanan, kiri, selangkah ke depan…" lirih Taufan.

Halilintar diam dan mengikuti gerakan Taufan lalu mereka memutar. Halilintar tersenyum kecil mendengar Taufan mengucapkan beberapa instruksi untuk nya. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya, Taufan menatapnya bingung.

Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taufan dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua, Taufan terkejut dan menatap mata Halilintar yang tepat berada di depan matanya, hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Taufan tergagap dan segera menunduk, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak di luar batas wajar dan wajahnya memanas, ia bisa merasakan juga tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Hal—"

"Tatap mataku." Ucap Halilintar.

Taufan menggigit bibir, _apa katanya tadi?_ Ia melirik kearah kanan kiri, mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Taufan, tatap aku."

Taufan menggeleng.

Halilintar diam dan menatap Taufan yang masih menunduk, ia lalu mengangkat wajah Taufan agar berhadapan dengannya dengan satu tangannya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap.

"Hali—" ucapan Taufan terpotong saat Halilintar menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taufan.

Taufan tersentak, wajahnya kembali memanas dan kakinya gemetar. Hampir saja merosot jatuh bila Halilintar tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Taufan, aku menyukai mu."

Taufan merasakan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang, ia segera mendorong Halilintar dan segera melarikan diri, meninggalkan Halilintar yang melongo, lalu menghela napas.

"Aahh… dia kabur…" ucap Halilintar lirih dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

End dengan gajenya/

Kepengen buat HaliTau, jadinya begini. Apa ini? Aku buat apa? Yang kurang puas silahkan demo, aku juga pengen demo/lah

Udah pendek, akhirny gantung, ga jelas, bah.

thanks yang udah mau baca epep gaje ini. Review ya!/lambaisempakTaufan/digampar


End file.
